


Goin' Legit

by ngm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliases, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fake Relationship, First Kiss, First Time Sex, First Time Together, Frottage, Hot Tub, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Mutual Slow Burn, Mutual Want, Pining, Rutting, Situational Feelings, Slow Burn, Swimming, Teasing, honeymoon fic, marriage fic, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: Using aliases to fly under the radar between heists, the Junkers find that the act of pretending to be a couple is getting a little too familiar-- and they're both a little too okay with it. But who will break first?





	Goin' Legit

 

Junkrat: A half-dressed, filthy, partially-mechanical strong-bean with no concept of how much fey sexuality he exuded...

Roadhog: Astute and aptly noting. Knows begrudgingly that he is gonna inevitably have this man, whether his 'boss' knows it or not-- and knowing this true fact was torture. 

And this is just the first day. 

\- - - 

Many, many, MANY months (and goddamned days) later. 

\- - - 

"Rat, get offa me..." 

"M'tryin', Big'un!" 

"...Not like that..." Hog growled out, hands going automatically to the bare skin of the skinny man's torso, knowing after months of plucking the other Junker from his body where exactly to lay his big fingers to get the most contact. 

If Jamie was going to freely give himself, then Mako would take what he could with little commitment... but even that was a lie. He was stuck with the boy for the long haul. Besides, the fool hadn't yet said a damn word about the incidental grazes against his the curve of narrow ass, the lingering touches on his shoulders, on the small of his back. Two could play at this and if Fawkes was fine with it? 

So was he. 

He pulled the man from his shoulders, set him on the floor in front of him, hands still on his stomach and smirked. It'd be easy to slide his fingers a little lower, grazing into that shadowy space at the belt-line. Hog's digits  _had_  slipped before, grazed just barely and nothing, not even a peep from the ill-boundary having idiot. 

"Hnff... We gotta get packed an' checked into a new place, b'fore night." 

"Mmmh, we gotta go some place with a noice big, sturdy bed." 

Mako's brow rose beneath his mask and though Jamie couldn't see it, he sure acted like he could.

" _FER JUMPIN'._ " 

"... _Ughhhh_..." 

"Heheh, dirty mind y'got on y'old man!!! Dirty ol' pervert Ah bet..." Junkrat teased, slipping out of that grasp as Roadhog hesitated, tossing his half-packed bag off of the bed and front-flipping onto the structure-- which creaked beneath his meager weight. "Couldn't fuck'on this bed, mate."

"Who couldn't?" The brute rumbled out, tossing his packed back towards the door. 

"Ehhh..." It was the youngster's turn to blink owlishly, cheeks instantly getting a little flushed, like he'd been caught. "...hhh... Ehhh... Any man of decent size an' stature! Shit, mate! Ah couldn't even go t'town on this without breakin' it!" Jamison recovered, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he fake-humped the mattress for a good pump or two before the headboard racked back against the wall. 

"Yer right. I'd break that inta pieces..." Mako almost purred, smirking under his mask as Junkrat's flush crept down his throat.  

This had been something of a 'normal' thing now too, Rat mock-humping things-- the furniture, the bed, chairs-- he'd not yet dared grind on the tank but there was a tension in these moments, a stretch of time here the room felt stifled, the rules felt strained... As if Hog could command the younger man to keep going and Jamie may very well obey. The very thought made a grunt leave the older brute and he let his gaze linger on the shadows that led beneath those shorts, to the hollows of those hips, that ass. 

It'd be so easy... to just... grab him, slide his big hands wherever he wanted-- surely there'd be no sounds of protest and even if there were... For how long? 

These horrible, wayward thoughts had been creeping steadily into their every day interactions, of pressing the youth against the nearest surface and rubbing on him, hands sliding across his bare chest, holding onto his hips, cupping his coc--

"...We gotta go." 

"Ehhh?" 

The behemoth moved to stuff the rest of his partner's crap in his haphazardly flung bag-- they were paid out through the afternoon but it'd be worth leaving without too much fuss, slipping out of the door without having to stop at the little front desk would be the most effective way to stay under the radar. 

"...Think we c'n go t'a nicer place, mate? Maybe a bigger bed? Oh, or  _two_  beds?" 

Mako snorted out a laugh at that. He'd been on a personal mission to ensure that since the first time they'd hit the road, they'd been faced with the dilemma of only one bed. Hell, it was  _cheaper_  (usually-- and not that money really mattered at this point) but the tension it racked up, the few anxious moments before one or the other lay down, facing the wall, made the dark looks and the even stranger stares he shot back at the desk clerks all that much more worth it. 

What was it to Jamie, if he'd been silently alluding all of this time, that the  _'twunk'_  was _'with'_  him? 

"Mmh, we _always_  get one bed..." Jamie mock-sulked, pushing himself off of the mattress and adjusting his shorts. "S'like y'WANNA.." He trailed off, not sure if he was being listened to but not really caring as he then hobbled over to his pack and shouldered his bag. 

"--Wanna wot."

Rat's eyebrows rose at that, his face ripping into a foolishly large grin and a guilty, high-pitched laugh left him. 

"--Ehehehe?! Wot?"

"Wanna  _wot?_ " Roadhog repeated, looming by the motel door, going through a mental checklist. 

"Wot? Where'sit we're goin' now?"

_Hn._

"Gotta stay costal, wanna hit th'credit union before we skip town..."

"Ooooohohohoohooooo... Ah'fergot about that'n! Lotsa stuff ta blow up, eh?"

"Lock boxes mostly."

"Mmmmmhhh, it's hard t'just sit around knowin' there's somethin' out there that needs t'be blown up... y'know wot ah'mean?" Jamie sighed, inhaling through his nose before gazing what could be almost adoringly up at the brute blocking the door. 

"Mmm. Y'can blow up all'atcha want, after we sort th'schematics an' all that..." Mako murmured, grateful for his mask hiding his grin at Jamie's--

"AWWW!!! D'YMEAN IT?!!?" Junk was all stars in his eyes, biting his bottom lip as the gears in his head ticked and whirled at the prospect of appropriately leveling a building-- ANY building, really. 

"O'course. Jus'wanna get th' loot first before y' Mr.Blonde the th'place up."

"Oooooh, code names! FOINALLY! Yer Mr.Pink then, presumably."

As if he could feel the narrow-eyed gaze from under Roadhog's mask, the on-fire blonde winced, holding up his prosthetic hand in mock-defense but was only lightly shoved by the behemoth. 

"...Pink's th' only one'a 'em who got out alive."

"Huh... Okay'en!  _AH'_ wanna be Mr.Pink!" 

Mako 'tsk-ed', pulling open the motel door and waiting for the other to hobble out first. "Daft." Was his teasing murmur, hand sliding to that bare lower back, fingertips against skin and shoved a little. 

"Les'go, 'en." 

\- - - 

While  _not_  in the Outback, the Junkers had to settle on other transport than Roadhog's beloved 'Road Hog' and naturally that meant the clever acquisition of said transport.  Expensive sports cars, custom motorcycles and absurd trucks had been their first sweet steals-- but those had only lasted for a good few runs before the authorities began to catch on. Nobody would be looking for two world-reknown criminals driving a beat up sedan, one of seventy on the road at any given time, would they? 

_Nope._

Not one eyelash had been bat and after the success of stealing an unsuspecting, older model (but not  _TOO_  old) of whatever country they were in's most popular vehicle-- discard when through! Hell, sometimes they just left 'em at the motels and found a new ride along the way, it wasn't quite rocket science but it certainly held a minor level of exhilaration. 

However, their vehicle of choice  almost looked too 'seasoned' to be at this little chateau-like motel. Each room was it's own little single story 'grandmother's suite', a dozen of them dotted along the coast. Good. Mako whipped the car into one of the guest spots in front of the front desk building then tipped his head to the side. 

"Stay 'ere. Gimme a minute to get this sorted."

"Right-o, mate!" Came a distracted response from the arsonist, screwdriver in hand as he tinkered with his prosthetic arm. 

"Heh..." 

Sometimes, it was too easy with Junk, as if they'd already settled into some kind of domestic routine and usually checking into a new place (That they may inevitably destroy) would be more efficiently done with Hog alone looming at the counter, crushing the tiny bell beneath his great big hand. 

Of course, having Jamie mind the vehicle and their things meant that Mako could insinuate whatever he needed to get the  _'right'_  room for them. After all, there had to be  _some_  reason that they only were getting rooms with one bed. Fortunately, Rat hadn't put these pieces of the puzzle together just yet. 

Minutes later, Roadhog rapped his knuckles on the car's passenger side window before moving to the driver's and heaving into the vehicle. 

"2F, that's us." The brute murmured, gesturing across the lot to the little one roomed mother-in-law suite. Every single room, A through F, had their own little 'beach'. Surely, Mr.Rutledge hadn't sought this place out due to any kind of personal preference whatsoever...  _Of course not._

"Hehe, ah'like  _TWO-EFF,_  mate!! 

"Ughhh..."

The drive, which was really only turning the car around and parking across the lot was filled with the foolish cackle of Jamison Fawkes, holding himself at how clever he was, not paying one iota of attention as the vehicle jerked to a hard stop, rocking the blonde forward and against the dash with a little thud. 

"Huhuhuh... Now...  _THAT_  was funny."  Mako wheezed out, gathering their bags and leading the way to their motel room. This place was a bit more than slightly nicer, rather contemporary than the last place but more importantly allowed them the privacy they'd need for all of that... plotting. 

"Hooley-Dooley, would'ja justttt...!" Jamison murmured, pushing past the wall of man and slinking into the room. It was partitioned into a kitchen immediately, then a surprisingly generous bathroom off to the side and a great big white bed and sliding doors that led to -- "Oh  _there's_  th'beach! Thought ah'smelled it." The younger man pressed his face against the glass doors, forehead leaving a grease mark almost instantly and let out a breath. "Mmmh... don't trust it."

The behemoth set down their bags and watched the other,  moving towards the man without realizing what he was doing until he was behind him, standing practically over his shoulder, gazing out at their private slice of beachfront. 

"Wot."

Junkrat flattened his nose against the glass, grinning at his space being invaded. Did Hoggie even know what he was doing to him? All the damnable time?

"Ehhh, th'water, mate! Sharks n'shit an' ah'd just be a nibble for 'em... Plus... not th'best swimmer..." He admitted, tapping his metal fingers against the glass pointedly. 

"Mmmh, sharks don't like th'taste of human meat..." Mako murmured matter of factly, hovering for a moment longer before turning to the rest of the room. "'sides, M'goin' in, no one said ya had to..." 

"Y'love swimmin' though, dont'cha?" Jamie grinned, eyes narrowing as he resisted the urge to make a crude fat joke. 

"Mmh, s'my secret..." 

"Wot other secrets ya got tucked away in that mask'a yers, eh Roadie?"

The bigger man just let out a chuckle, shaking his head back and forth once before dumping out his bag. They'd have this space for the next five days, may as well get a little organized. 

"Mebbe'll watch..." Junkrat murmured, then held out his left arm as he turned from the now dirty glass door. "Could use th'sun."

"Getcher'self more freckles... Couldn't even count'em all if'I tried..." Mako snarked casually, dumping a few changes of clothing into one of the dressers, not yet sparing the other man a glance.

_"ANDDDD?"_

The tank crushed a can of Hogdrogen into his mask and inhaled in for a few moments before pulling it off and rubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. 

"Mmh.. makes me tired just thinkin' about it..." He smirked now and Jamie could surely see it, an eyebrow arching over his fingers before he let out a yawn and a stretch. "Gotta work on this plan before anythin' fun but..." Hog said in an almost teasing way, pleased with how the simple act of removing his mask made Rat shut right up and his eyes get big and wide. It was an awful cute look for the stupid kid but he'd decided against indulging it TOO often as looking at Jamie looking at _him_  was an ouroboros of distraction. As far as the heist... there was a general idea of what was going to go down, a crude map had already been drawn of the building-- overthinking it too soon would result in both of them getting too antsy and going for the haul before it was good and ready. "Y'know what, fuck it, m'goin' swimmin' now."

One big eyebrow arched and Jamie suddenly rubbed his hands together, grinning. 

"Gotta get me all greased up and slippy, let m'arse cook in that damn sun fer a while, whist y'endeavor not t'beach yerself... hehehe...!!"  

"Heh... Wot's wrong with the water?"

"Harder t'set stuff on fire, mate! Logic!" Junkrat murmured at he tapped his forehead with his mechanical pointer finger, brows raising again as his cohort began to shed his few layers of ammo and armor. There was silence during these moments, the times when Roadhog knew he was being watched but he made no sign of acknowledgement, finally at the stage where he was plucking off his gloves, his studded bracelets, his big rings. Jamison had been more subtle about it in the beginning, but now, the behemoth could feel the gaze stuck on him, hear each little intake of breath. His hands hesitated at the belt holding up his overalls and Mako's eyes narrowed, a smirk setting on his wide lips. 

"Ehhhhh...." The smaller man grasped his bag without really looking, turning it upside-down on the little dining table that sat pressed against the far wall of 'bedroom' (the whole damn place was the bedroom), almost squinting as he stared at the other, then whipped his head down to the pile of shit he'd dumped out, desperate to distract himself from openly staring at the disrobing man. 

This was part of the game after all-- because as of yet, neither had uttered a word about their 'open privacy policy', knowing that it would be instant tease fodder, not only that, but somehow a sign of backing down from the still also unspoken challenge of who was going to break first.

Both had an aire of 'this is casual', 'this is okay', 'we're just two guys' but without the 'sitting five feet apart in a hot tub' part; there was a good chance with how things had been going, they'd be sitting close enough at least to accidentally brush knees and certainly close enough to splash.  

Jamison bodily turned away from his guard as he heard the heavy slide of Hog's overalls and belt hit the floor, a few grunts followed by the sounds of elastic snapping into place.

" _Kee-rist_ , mate, where the hell'dya get  **THAT** 'n?" Junkrat wheezed out, blowing the ruse that he hadn't been paying total attention. 

"Heh-heh-heh... y'like it, eh? Shoulda gotcha one..." The older man murmured, slapping his ham of an ass once, not looking at the other as he kicked up his discarded clothing. The speedo-style bathing suit had his nation's flag proudly across front AND the back. "Though... might not make 'em that small..." 

"Chh!" Junkrat scoffed, hands on his narrow hips. "Can't believe that made 'em in... whatever y'are, titanically large Daddy-sizes!" 

One wide, gray eyebrow rose and Mako paused before he boomed out a low laugh at the word-choice, 

"Mmmh, y'got'nuff t'fill one'a these out, boy?" He teased back, resisting the urge to grab his dick for emphasis but only turned a little, turning the curve of his ass towards the other, then resumed removing the rest of his jewelry, fingers curling around one of his nipple rings as Fawkes interrupted him. 

"Y'know Ah do, mate!!! Side's, no one wants t'see m'lily white thighs, eh? Heheheheh!" The blonde cackled, pulling the leg of his shorts up just enough to expose an almost blindingly pale leg. 

"...Hhn." Roadhog huffed out a sort of snort, eyes flicking over that fair, freckled skin and tugged at his ring for a fraction of a second before forgetting about it all together. "Looks weird... Like y'd hafta just get sun on 'em... Lotsa sunblock..." Was another unnecessary murmur, Mako finding himself mildly amused at how suddenly distracting just LEG was. This game wasn't much longer for this world, this pseudo-tense charade was beginning to crack. A smirk settled on the older man's face as he moved to the bathroom, brows raising at it's rather accommodating size, then fetched an armful of towels. "I'll be waitin'." 

"Fer me?" Jamie asked with a thumb hiked towards his chest, blinking back at the brute, a grin crossing his face. 

"..." 

Roadhog shook his head, snorting as he turned from his partner in crime, out of the sliding glass door and left it open as he trudged down the few yards into the sand towards the water. Conveniently placed lounge chairs made the behemoth smile a bit as he dropped the towels without breaking his stride, practically running into the water, diving in. 

He  **LOVED**  the water... It was calm, all enveloping, it carried his weight and in a strange way, was stronger than him... Not entirely a one-sided romance but it gave the older man a sense of peace, even if it was a small one, that this was something the Omnics hadn't obliterated-- they couldn't. The water, technically, was stronger than them all. The thought made Mako chuckle ruefully before he dove under, disappearing for a few glorious moments. 

If Hog had bothered a glance back, he'd have seen his skinny counterpart pressed back to the door, grinning as he watched that baby beluga move with such odd grace, wading into the water and disappearing. Junkrat's breath caught a little when the brute resurfaced, pulling out his hair band then going back under. Goddamn him though. 

Jamie moved quickly, nearly jumping out of his shorts and hobbling around the room in his proud, naked glory as he rifled through the discarded contents of his bag for something more appropriate. Damn, maybe Hog should have gotten him a pair of those... his ass wasn't SO hollow... Wasn't anything like Mako's sturdy rear. The still semi-on-fire man huffed out a laugh with his breath, finding his red and green striped trunks and hopped into them, tying the string with almost shaking hands. 

Dammit, he just knew he was gonna get in the water, if that was how it was gonna be, if that was what it was gonna take to get those big hands on him today... then so be it. 

"Oiii!" 

Treading, Mako whirled, reaching down to touch the ocean floor with a toe and push off towards the shore, his face half-hidden in the water as he glided towards the sand. That didn't take to long, now did it. As he strode out of the water, the older man settled a more neutral look on his lips, desperate to not come off as predatory as he felt. 

Now, for all of Jamie's bitching and moaning, there was a routine for this too-- the younger man would twist off his arm, setting it down, then hold onto the tank as he pulled at his leg, discarding that limb down on their towels. They did this in silence, Junkrat glancing up at the wet brute with a half-grin before he was lifted up and hefted over one broad shoulder. The contrast of going from sweat to suddenly wet but against a big warm body set a rainbow of sensations through the skinny junker, usually some kind of whine at the impending saturation but there was little time to bitch as he was grasped and tossed into the sea without any warning. 

Mako was in the water moments after him, knowing after the first (kind of unpleasant, actually) time that he'd discarded the youngster into the ocean and the man hadn't come up quite so fast that Jamison would be bobbing back up at any second, an urgent need to cling to him. It was a guilty act, a very calculated move and every time, whether Rat saw it or not, it had made the big brute grin too widely, seeking the smaller man, drawing him into his arms, pressing Jaime protectively against his chest as he gathered his bearings. 

And yet, Fawkes was never too mad about this outcome, maybe slightly pissy about not having a source of fire at his fingertips (or hair tips) but no complaints at how the tank held him, nor were there any in response to how hard he was holding on. 

"See, not so bad." Roadhog chuckled, shaking his head as a smirk slid into place. 

"Chh, says  _YOU,_  mate, y'd live in the water if'n could."

"Mmmh... houseboat'd be a good idea, huh..." 

"Noooo..." 

The older man boomed out a laugh at that-- it  _was_  a fair idea, would be a good way to low-key move from continent to continent with some of the their bigger treasures in tow... Maybe he could even get his motorcycle back under his ass. 

"Might be a good idea, Fawkes..." 

"Nuh-uh... Not n'less yer fixin' t'have me pukin' and on my back th'whole damn time..." The arsonist sulked, hooking his arm around Mako's neck and shifting. "Ride time! C'mon, gidde up!"

Roadhog huffed out a loud snort at that, hands moving to support his partner as Jamie moved to straddle his back, still holding onto his neck. To anyone else observing the two men, they appeared very much 'involved', their interactions were playful but considerate, almost affectionate.

"Right then..." Mako murmured, stepping into deeper water  and beginning to float off and was rewarded with Jamison clinging to him harder. He began to speak about their next heist, how far it was from this particular motel, how busy it tended to be; Jamie nodding lazily along, likely not really listening. 

"Y'awake there?"

"Mmm?" Jamie yawned, then stretched, promptly slipping from the other's back into the water with a plonk and the brute whirled with a cackle, gathering the blockhead out of unforgiving  sea and against his shoulder. 

"Christ, howd'ya make it t'twenty-five, boy?"

Back to clinging to his bodyguard, the aforementioned sputtered out the water he'd incidentally inhaled, spitting curses before gathering his bearings.  

"Well, didn't go in't  **OCEAN _MUCHHH!!!_** " Junkrat ground out between clenched teeth as he was carried out of the sea by his rather large companion. Out of the water without missing a beat in stride, didn't miss a step as he scooped up the limbs and towels to head back inside. 

The trek wasn't long enough for Junkrat to continue to gripe-- who honestly, could have, but was too busy relishing these last few moments of pressing against Hog, eyes squeezed shut as he flexed minutely forward, endeavoring to get as much skin contact against that body as he could. He pushed out his chest for a forced cough, smirking as Mako pat his back reflexively and tilted his face against that thick neck, the already drying silver hair and sighed. He might be able to milk this a little, pushing out another forced cough, forehead grazing neck. 

Jamie felt the bigger man tense for a fraction at the touch and he sucked in a quick breath, nostrils flaring as he tried not to bark out a laugh, eyes still squeezed shut. Makkers could just... toss his ass down on this bed and--

"Ehehehe..." He'd failed that whole 'not giggling thing' pretty quickly. 

"Huh, wot now..." Mako rumbled out, carrying the other into the bathroom before setting him down to sit on the sink counter, prosthetics and towels set down next to him. 

"Ehh, nothin mate, y'know me, gigglin' at nothin'..."

"Mmm, nah, usually a giggle means somethin' or another..." The tank had his hands planted on  the counter on either side of the man's thighs, smirking as he lowered his head to make eye contact and found Jamison leaning back a little, eyes lidded. "Like ya got somethin' stupid brewin' in that peanut brain'a yers..." The bigger man murmured, poking the other man in the forehead before stepping back, giving them appropriate space. 

"Heeeyy, Ah'resent that, y'old fart..." Junkrat mock-sulked, rubbing at the spot on his forehead that was prodded and leaned forward to his more natural, hunched position, swinging his leg idly. "But yer almost always right... Oooh, gonna finally  _do_  it, eyy?" 

"Huh?" Mako turned from the shower that he'd been hovering by, hand on the faucet as he glanced back at the other and then huffed out a snort. "Hah!  _I'm_  takin' a shower, dunno whatcher doin' there, watchin'? 

"YOU -- PUT me here!!!" Jamie barked, hopping off the counter and sliding on the tile a bit only to have the tank whirl and grasp his arm, keeping him upright. No one needed a concussed Jamison Fawkes on their hands, ever. Bad enough the man acted like had a damn concussion half of the time. 

A chuckle left the brute and he grinned, hand moving to Jamie's hip, half on skin, half on swim trunk and for a moment, the flash of being able to have this man again hit him, made his nostrils flare. 

"Clumsy shite..." Mako breathed, still offering his arm as he pulled back enough to turn back towards the shower, turning on the faucet. 

"...Meant that we were gonna take a shower t'gether,  _OBVIOUSLY_ , was jokin'..." Rat murmured sheepishly, still grasping the bigger man's massive forearm, though his brows were raised and his cheeks were a little pinked at his admission. 

"...'prolly not enough room fer y't'get any water..." Roadhog did't need to 'save' the other conversationally but it was almost painful to see the embarrassment on his face and oh so rewarding to see the grin flash across his face suddenly. 

"Huhh... Ah mean... if'n M'infront..." Junk swallowed visibly and the older man's eyebrows rose this time, admitting a bit of surprise. 

"...Thought about this, huh." 

Jamie shrugged a little, pausing before holding up his finger for emphasis. 

"It's a conservative gesture." Then clapped his hand back down on Mako's arm, the side of his mouth turned up cheekily. 

"Suppose yer right... But we're in a motel, no need. 'sides, you an' me both know y'd be screwin' around more an' gettin' clean." Hog murmured, perhaps not quite thinking about  _his_  word choice but not minding the choked noise that left Junkrat.  

"WOULD NOT!" 

One big eyebrow arched and Mako tsk'd at that, glancing back at the space in the shower. 

"Wot... yer prolly more worried 'bout havin' t'stare down m'arse without getting yer big mitts on it." Jamie teased, a matter of fact tone to his voice, but his brows were arched defiantly. 

"Like I'd get a chance with how fast y'd be jerkin' yer dick. At least I'd get a show." 

A loud, almost hysterical cackle burst from the skinny Junker, eyes squeezed shut with how hard he was laughing-- hell, he could  _picture_  it, Mako standing behind him, looming, as he leaned back into the behemoth and squeezed his cock, letting the older man watch with his dark stare over his shoulder-- and then Makkers would curl an arm around him, hands on his belly and slide lower, holding him hard against him-- 

"Uhhhehheh... Yer got a nasty mind, mate... Shame on you..." The blonde continued, cheeks flushed as he leaned heavily against Hog's arm. "All wantin' t'watch me pleasure m'self..." He breathed out, having gotten himself aptly worked up at the thought. 

Another low laugh left the Hog, a little deeper than the last. 

"Boy, we both know... y'wouldn't last more'a minnit... and yer all talk..." Came the little prod, the challenge and Mako stepped away from the other man, into the shower, hidden behind the layered curtain and a moment later flung out his wet pair of Aussie speedos. 

"Huhhh..." Jamie's eyes widened a little, wondering if he should take the bait, go forth and step in at least behind the other man. Could mean certain death... Or it could just be cool and casual... go along with it, like they had with everything else thus far.  What the hell--- If he was gonna die today, he'd die in a nice suite, smothered to death by a naked Mako Rutledge. Pretty good way to die! His trunks hit the floor with a 'shlunk', the sound of the curtain sliding back a contrasting noise. 

"Huh..." The behemoth glanced over his shoulder, shampoo already in, both hands tangled in his hair and he stepped under the spray to rinse and take a shaky breath.  _'Shiiiiiittttt...'_  

"Heheh, y'tried me, big'un, y'gotta know b'now Ah'm not backin' down..."  

 The bigger man turned, running his fingers through his clean hair pulling it away from his face as he looked down at at the hunched, still not yet wet other man. 

"Switch with me." 

"...ehhh..?" A weak sound left Jamison as he gazed back up at the other and felt all of his nerve go down the drain, like he'd just been struck, watching Hog reach out and offer his hand, then move a big mitt to his waist and literally lift him until he was standing under the water with a still dazed look on his face. A chuckle left the bigger man as he nudged the other under the spray, watched his hair flop magnificently and let out a proper laugh. 

"Get clean boy, th'bed is already too nice fer yer ass..." Mako murmured, eyes flicking over the other, not too obviously, watching the other rub at his eyes, back out of the water. 

"Just gonna make it filthy anyway..." The arsonist mumbled, blinding reaching out for the shampoo and was gifted the sound of the soap farting out of the bottle, Roadhog's big hands palming his head. 

"Not if I can help it..." The tank rumbled back, tilting the other man back under the spray to rinse his hair. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a shower, but it was the first time they'd shared a shower like this, not the the hasty, get the chemicals from the bank safe off showers, nor was it as heated and dramatic as either would have allowed themselves to imagine... but it was terribly intimate and the struggle was genuine for both to keep their eyes either up or closed, to be a little respectful.

"Hnn.. how y'gonna keep me from makin' it dirty, mate... s'white bed..." 

Those hands almost cupped his face, grazed for just a moment before he ran his fingers back through the saturated but clean blonde locks, knocking Jamie's head back playfully. 

"Make y'sleep on the floor." The tank teased, reaching up over the other's head to gather a handful of water to dump over his own face. "Y'almost done or y'gonna give me my show?"

"Gonna hafta work harder fer it than that, big'un..." Jamison teased back, grinning widely for a moment, his face falling and a wave of reluctance hitting him as the brute turned and stepped out of the shower. 

"Huh-- knew y'was all talk..." Roadhog murmured, towling his hair before draping the towel across his shoulders and wiping the condensation off of the bathroom mirror. 

"Am I?" The other wheezed out, having leaned his right side against the tile of the shower as soon as Mako had stepped out. He was powerfully turned on, beyond exhilarated and his hand had moved to his dick no sooner than the shower curtain slid back into place. 

"Yuh, all talk, no action, 'nless it's that riptire and even then, hit or miss." 

"Hit. _Uhhh_...hh.. mostly hits an' y'know it..." Jamie breathed out, eyes squeezed shut as he began to stroke himself quickly, just like he'd been called out on before-- but he'd perfected quiet masturbation, the fine art of the furious five fingered death. 

Hog's hands gripped the edge of the sink and he turned his head towards the shower, nostrils flared. He knew what was going on, he had been around the Rat long enough to know what his shallow breathing sounded like, that him being this kind of quiet for this long meant something. 

"Mmh, do I now? All's I know is'at y'talk a big game on the battlefield..." The brute glanced over at the moving silhouette in the shower, hands clenching a little harder and smirked... "...Sure are acting like y'got'cher mouth full right about now..." 

"Heheheheheheh... fulla...heh... wot..." The skinny man panted, tilting his head back against the corner of the shower wall as he jerked himself off, brow furrowing as he endeavored to reach his climax without too much more fuss-- Mako was just... feet away, or less he could easily toss open the curtain and catch him, pin him to the wall with a giant hand to the chest, lean down and wrap his big palm or mouth--"..Aahhhnn..." 

"Wot."

"Water got too hot fer a sec!" Jamison squeaked out, trembling as he moved his fist faster-- it was times like these that he wished that he'd had both hands-- one to smother his mouth, the other to jerk harder--- ooh, or maybe to cup his balls, squeeze at his neglected sac. A whine left the blonde and he turned his chin into his right shoulder, gritting his teeth as he began to ejaculate downwards, straight down the drain. No need for a baby shower as well... 

"...Mmhmm..." The brute closed his eyes and listened for a moment, swallowing before he turned from the sink and glanced down at his own half-masted prick; no. He'd wait, he'd gotten something of a show and for that he could be grateful... but that was a bold move, Fawkes. When he heard the other's breath regulating a bit, it was a simple gesture but he moved slightly forward and depressed the toilet handle, flushing and subsequently causing the hot water to  _ACTUALLY_  come showering down, resulting in a truly yelping Jamie Fawkes, throwing back the curtain with a roar. 

"AGGGHHH!!! WOT THE HELL MATE!!!" 

But Mako had moved from the bathroom, chuckling to himself with a smirk across his face. Spoiled little  brat... It took a solid moment of deep, heavy breathing to will the urge to savage the just spent younger man away, gritting his teeth at the mere thought of making Jamie squeal... It'd be so easy--- hell, he KNEW that the other Junker had just jerked off for him.... God--- it made him bark out another laugh, rubbing his face before moving to pull on a pair of shorts. He waited for the theatrics of Jamison busting through the bathroom door, always feeling a little bit relieved when Jamie burst into a room with his mouth running. 

"Coulda burnt m'skin right off!!!" The smaller man babbled out, flailing both arms now as he'd re-administered his prosthetics, towel wound low around his waist. 

 "Aww... poor baby..." The brute teased, taking  seat on the end of the bed, his eyes fixed on a tablet he was holding between his fingers too carefully. "Hungry?"

"No, ' _Junkrat'_ \--"

"Jude."

"Ehhhh. nooooo Roadie,  _NOOOOOO_ that's th'worstttt..." 

"Huh-huh-huh..." The older man chuckled, not yet glancing up from the menu he was perusing.

"Mmm, Jude n' Maxwell this time, s'our honeymoon."

"OOooooh, that explains all'th white'en..."

"Mmmhm, but s'all inclusive n'all that, won't be bothered much either..."

"Good call mate, how'dya find this joint?" Jamie murmured as he dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of sheer, breathable shorts, wanding back over to the bed to lean over the other's shoulder and glance at the tablet. 

Mako only shrugged, not daring to admit that he kept places like this on his radar and did infact take whatever opportunity to check into them that he could. 

"S'whatever, it's good. Feelin' spoiled." 

The older man snorted a little at that, glancing at the other man and held up the tablet, tapping the meal for two at the bottom. 

"Ehehehe... COMES with booze too? Oh shit, mate. Get TWO of 'em." 

"S'gonna be FOUR lobsters... Two bottles'a champagne, two porterhouses... Mmm. Two should be enough..." The tank murmured, pleased at the prospect of having a proper feast delivered to the room with little to no effort. Two more taps on the tablet and their meal was ordered, Mako getting up with a grunt to set the device back down on the little dining table. This left Jamie now lying across the bed on his stomach, arms folded under his head. 

"Heh, y'can eat half'a mine, pet..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Mmm... how long'sit gonna be, Hoggie? Think Ah'kin sneak in a napper?"

"Wore yerself out in the shower, huh."

"Ehhhh?" Jamison grinned guiltily into his arms, eyes squeezed shut as he spread out on the bed, knowing that he was on display for the other and relishing the feeling of being eyed. "Wake me up when supps'on, Maxie..." 

"Dunno, if it's good, might eat it all m'self and send out fer burgers fer you..." 

"Don't do me like that on our honeymoon, mate..." Jamie yawned with a grin, kind of amazed at how comfortable this bed was. It was almost too soft to fuck on...

"Honeymoon's not over..." The older man teased back, moving to sit back on the bed, up against the headboard with the television's remote in hand. This bed was almost a bit too plush, but it felt quite good, a mattress that would be hard to get off of. 

"Hasn't even started yet..." Jamie yawned, rolling on the white comforter until his head grazed the side of the other's leg. "M'using yer tubby thigh as m'pillow."

"Not fer long..." Was the weak response from the behemoth, nostrils flared as he stared down at the man cuddling closer, fingers itching to slide back into his thick hair, to palm that fiery head. 

"Hnn... stop me 'en..."

That big hand DID fall to that head, sliding against scalp and skin, threading through Jamie's mostly dried hair and he knew it'd be easy to fling the other man off of him, to push him just far enough to be 'comfortable'... But his touch simply lingered, this act that had begun to ebb into their 'all the time' interactions instead of just when they were being observed. 

-

Jamie awoke to a low 'Hey' and the feeling of being jostled, a paw on his shoulder, shaking him a little. 

"Wake up, Jude, s'dins..." Mako smirked at the other man, pushing him back to the bed easily as he tried to sit up before turning to the spread of food taking up nearly all of the space on the modest dining table. 

"Well DAMN, y'managed t'restrain yerself!" 

That earned a snort, for the multiple entrendres that it carried and the older man shook his head, looming over  by the table of food, both bottles of booze already popped open. Holding one big green bottle in his hand like it was a normal beer, the brute tipped the drink towards his cohort, ready to fill his stomach, to cloud his mind and lie back down as soon as reasonable. 

"Huh. Cheers successfully bullshittin' another business inta thinkin' we're married... an' t'heist..." 

Jamie grinned at that, holding up his bottle and tapping it to the other man's, "S'pretty easy, all things considered... Should'a done it from t'get go! Ah'mean, nobody even questions it!!" He chirped, oblivious to what he was saying and the brute tapped his bottle back to the smaller man's, resisting the urge to intertwine their arms. 

Drinking straight out of a champagne bottle took a little finess... but this was neither of their first rodeos, the older man letting out a cackle after finishing a third of the bottle in a few gulps and set it down to shred into the main course. 

"Y'like bein' married t'me, huh."

"Well!" Jamie flopped down in one of the chairs, digging into the steak. "Y'know--" And he began to windmill the meat into his mouth, both of them feasting like it was a race that they both were going to win. "--has it's perks!" He raised his meat-skewered fork, an eyebrow arching as he glanced at Hog putting away his second lobster with ease. 

"Mmheh... Like wot..." 

"Oh, y'want praise now, big'un?" The youngster tittered, bringing his bottle back to his lips. He was ALREADY feeling a little tipsy but damn, did it feel good... Plus... whenever Mako played along it made him happy as hell, like he didn't have to pretend so hard that this was all a ruse. "Yer 'andsome."

"S'not what I meant but, can't argue... Heh-heh-heh..." The chuckle that left Mako was low, eyes fixed on the other man as he nearly finished his bottle of champagne. "...Go on." 

Stuffing another piece of food into his mouth, the demolitionist tapped his fork against his chin, eyebrows raising. 

"Mmmh, yer sturdy... And smart as hell...." Jamie answered thoughtfully, turning his attention to his lobster, cracking open the claws easily with this prosethetic. "Get us sorted all the damn time, solid bodyguard. Y'know, think y'might actually make a good husband, yer a fantastic partner." He said with he side of his mouth turned up in a genuine smile, eyes crinkled at the corners with his grin. It caught Mako quite off guard, the older man ready with a retort to something sassy, not something sincere. 

"Huhhh... Already knew I was a catch..." Roadhog managed to respond smoothly, frowning for a moment at his empty bottle before looking at the blonde who was already offering his. 

"Finish it, ey? Ah'll be trash tomoz if Ah drink anymore bubbly..." 

"...Bubbly." The older man repeated the word, letting it pop off of his lips and was fixed with a look from the younger, almost surprised before he burst out laughing. 

"Oiii, y'drunk? Y'cant be!!" 

"No... just feelin' alright..." 

"One of us has'ta be!" 

The tank stared flatly over the table at his cohort, draining the rest of the second bottle in one big gulp, shaking his head as he set it down. 

"Tsk..."

"Aww, c'mon Makkers, that'n wasn't SO bad."

"S'always bad, yer shittiest joke, mate, s'lazy..." Mako teased, lips pursing a bit with his smile as he decided what he was going to eat next, grateful for how loose the alcohol was making him feel. 

"Ehhh... Just workin' with wot Ah'got, pet!" 

Another snort left the behemoth at the little name that perhaps Jamie didn't know he was dropping but he said nothing of it, happily finishing the greens on his plate before pushing away from the table, carrying their used dishes into the little kitchenette. 

"Where'ya--" Jamie mumbled around a mouthful of food, craning his head back to try and follow the other with his gaze but nearly fell out of his chair. He was righted by Mako wanderin back into the room, pushing his chair into the proper position with a nudge, another bottle of champagne in one hand a platter of chocolate covered fruit in the other. 

"Ohhh, y'gotta be kiddin' me, mate give us a tic, eh?" The blonde whined out, patting his stomach before pushing away from the table and ambling straight towards the bed. "Yer insatiable, Ah'swear..." He murmured, sitting down at the other's side, taking the platter of chocolate covered food. "Gimme a breather..."

"Huh... I'll save y'some."

"BOLLOCKSSSSS!!!!" Jamison hissed, eyes narrowed as he pointed a finger at the older man. "This is *chocolate* we are talkin' about, my dear Hoggie, th'HELL yer savin' me some? It WOT alternate universe does THAT ever happen, eyyy?" 

The top of the third bottle of champagne popped off with a theatrically loud noise, the arsonist amazed that it hadn't spilled all over this nice, white, too soft bed. 

"Same universe where yer a good lookin' mute." Mako murmured back, tipping the bottle towards his companion first before taking a big swing. 

"OH BAH!!! That's some shoite roite there, m'dear husband, y'love m'voice, it's like music t'yer ears, ah just know it!" Jamie took the bottle and took his own healthy sip, having to force his hand against his mouth to keep it from blowing back out, the chocolate platter dropping to his lap and a loud guffaw leaving Roadhog once he realized what was happening. 

He allowed Junk his few moments of disgrace before righting the platter and starting with plucking the chocolates off of of the duvet--- already fucked it up. They hadn't even gone to sleep yet and already, stained.

"Hah--- should be puttin' money on you bein' a mess..." 

"Come off it--!!" His mouth snapped shut as those big hands moved over his thighs and shorts, collecting the dropped treats, dropping them back on the platter. Mako shifted, glancing up from the other's lap with a dubious look on his face as he leered at a chocolate covered strawberry on the other's shorts. 

"See... if   _y'REALLY_ were m'husband..." The older man pushed himself up on his arms, hovering above the precariously placed berry. "...wouldn't be so strange fer me t'eat this offa you, would it..." His voice was low and husky, it sounded almost as if he **_WANTED_** to and Jamison let out a faint  noise of surprise, the breath squeaking from him as he stared down, face flushing hot at the very prospect. Junkrat's hips jerked shamelessly, the fruit tumbling closer to the apex of his thighs and was caught by deft fingers. "Gonna hafta work harder'n that..." The older man teased, repeating Junkrat's earlier statement as he tried not to beam with cockiness and plucked up the berry, eating it in one bite while meeting Jamie's eyes. 

" **Ffff**... _uhhh_... ** _AGHHH_**!!" The blonde thrashed in place on the bed, palming his forehead as he bucked into the softness, his eyes squeezing shut for a second. Ohh, that was too close, it would be _TOO_ effortless to just breath out 'please' and see if Hog would really do it... 

But the older man was sitting up, holding the bottle in one hand and delicately setting the last chocolate on the platter, looking  as relaxed as ever, if not a little booze-flushed in the cheeks. 

"Y'want anymore?" The bottle was snatched from his hand, Jamie nearly finishing the champagne and letting out a loud, satisfied belch before lying back against the pillows. 

"Heh-heh-heh..." Mako wheezed out, plucking the empty bottle from Junk's hands and draining the last few drops before tossing it gently to the floor where it rolled towards the sliding glass doors. "Y'want any'a these?"

"Mmh." It was a petulant sound, but he nodded, moving close enough to have the gravity of the big brute drawing him towards the center of the bed. 

The tank held up a chocolate cherry by the stem, not glancing at the other man as it was snatched from his painted fingers tips, the inedible part tossed back onto the platter after being apparently tied into a knot. Mako's eyebrow arched at that, sure that it was just some subtle, coy bullshit, but it was amusing none-the-less and another chocolate covered cherry was wordlessly offered and wordlessly accepted. 

"Wanna strawberry..." Jamie pouted out, moving centimeters closer shoulder nudging against the brute's right one. 

"Ask nice."

"Nuh-uhh... y'owe me..." 

"Do I...?!" Mako asked with pure incredulity, eyebrows raising a fraction before he picked up one of the last three strawberries and bit the small end, holding it between his teeth. "C'm'n'get it..." The behemoth managed not to cackle, eyes nearly shut as he stared down his partner defiantly. 

Junkrat breathed out a noise through his mouth that was half-giggle, half-moan, unable to stifle his innate urge to take everything in the weirdest way possible before he moved and reached out with his prosthetic pulling only half of the berry from his friend's mouth, firmly pouting at his half-reward.

"Oh, that is some shite..." The arsonist hissed in a deadpan, staring at his bodyguard's mouth and how he'd demolished that half of berry in one bite.  

"Is it..." Mako nearly purred, picking up one of the last two strawberries and giving it a hard glance before looking back at his cohort. 

"Don't."

"Heh..." Was all that Hog replied before he leered back at the berry, putting half of it into his mouth. Yes, he was a little bit buzzed and surely could blame this on being a little drunk, that  is if Jamison dared to bring it up, which he surely wouldn't. He watched as the blonde leered him, then down to the platter, eyes narrowing.  As he reached down for the remaining strawberry, Roadie let out a snort and ate the one between his teeth, yanking the platter out of reach and smirking at the aghast look splitting Fawkes' face. 

" _Mako_..." was the genuine whine that left the younger man's mouth, nostrils flaring as the last strawberry was placed into that big mouth and he didn't hesistate this time to lean in, hands planted on those broad, stubbly cheeks. He was rewarded with the whole strawberry, sitting back on his knees with grin as he chomped gratefully down on his winnings, barely acknowledging their almost graze of lips, too consumed with finally getting his treat.

But the brute did, dark eyes lidded as he stared down the blonde... How badly did he want this man? _TOO_ badly, it was shameful how much he desired this foul creature and it must have shown as Jamie smirked, one bushy eyebrow arching as he went for the platter and popped a cherry none-too-delicately in his mouth. There was very much a 'y'like whatcha see' look on his face, a similarly pink buzzed flush on his cheeks as he messed right back with his bodyguard. One of these days, one of them was gonna break and this little charade was going to come to a sudden end. 

Black laquered fingernails grasped another cherry by the stem and he held it out for his partner, his fake husband. Hog's nostrils were still flared in effort to get more air without his mask as he watched Jamie lean forward, mismatched hands placed on  his bare belly as he vaulted that much forward to bite at the dangling fruit and pluck it from that grasp. 

Their gaze met with an equally challenged look in the other Junker's eyes, Mako considering what exactly he could make Jamie do for the chocolate but found himself lifting up another cherry and simply holding it up, eager for the action.  He was inwardly please with how casually his partner leaned against him, took the fruit like this was something they'd dare done before, smirked with a touch of a smile. 

This wasn't something that buzzed guys did, was it. The whole show, going from being partners and having to explain 'it wasn't like that', to letting people assume what they would naturally and finally playing along just enough to get the social benefits of it. After all, nobody turned a blind eye to them, once it was assumed they were married. Hell, people thought they were cute. 

One more cherry and Roadhog failed to give into the urge to eat it instead, indulging the Rat in the final piece of chocolate covered fruit, though he was really indulging himself, mouth open a little as he felt the heat of the other's lips nearly on his fingertips. The almost kiss had been too good but too close and Mako was almost TOO buzzed, pulling his boss closer and sealing the deal right then and there might have been exhilirating and well past due... But it might fuck up too much and the thought of blowing even this weird situation made his the older man's gut clench. 

"Aghhh... gotta piss somethin' serious, mate..." Jamie blurted out suddenly, looking a little dazed and still very much flushed as he moved off of his bodyguard. The behemoth let out a held breath as he offered his forearm for the amputee, swallowing as the other steadied himself on the limb before hobbling off with haste to the loo. 

Rolling out of the bed with a groan, the well-trained older man sighed as he adjusted his irritatingly half-masted dick, another low growl leaving him as he moved over to the sliding glass door and picked up the discarded champagne bottle. This place was too nice for them... Lot of them had been but this one felt too special, like they were taking advantage of it. 

Probably was their little private beach view, their little outlet to the sea. The door slid back open once again and the empty bottle tossed casually onto one of the beach chairs as Mako made his way back down to the water-- now under the darkness of the evening, the sun having dipped into the sea not too long ago. 

"Eyyy, big--uhh..." 

Jamison stood against the open doorway, leaning on his folded 'good' arm and merely watched the behemoth toddle out to the water, getting his feet wet. It really was so silly to think that anyone was really afraid of him-- sure, just going off of assumptions and stereotypes, even the one's he'd manifested himself, Hoggie was a spooky looking motherfucker but Junk had the extraordinary privelage of seeing him unmasked, unguarded. 

Got to see him splashing at the water a little, feasting on a too-good-for-the-likes-of-them-meal, got to watch him be coy and tease him... _THAT_ made the breath  huff hotly from the skinny Junker's nose and he whirled a little too fast, stumbling back to the bed and flopped down face first, eyes shutting as he hit the comforter. This was a dangerous bed, a quicksand mattress to say the very least and he **LOVED** it. Hell, he'd put up with living on a godforsaken boat if the damn bed was like this and he got to share it with a willing partner... Would give new meaning to 'don't rock the boat'... A still flushed Jamison Fawkes giggled to himself at that one, filing that half-decent joke away for possible future reference and let out a sigh. 

Damn, he'd been so close to giving in, though, that was easily the closest he'd intentionally gotten to Mako's mouth and to have him playing along so well... The thought forced another giggle from the junker, hating how accomodating this bed was for his boner-- it really was almost too soft and a weak pump of his hips only proved him further right. The combination of champagne and soft bed meant that there was not even going to be a playful thrust against this mattress before Jamie was yawning, falling out with a grin on his face. 

When Hog had wandered back up to the room, bottle back in hand, he tipped his head at the passed out man lying across the bed and sighed. Not a sad sigh, just a tired, familiar noise that rumbled out of him. First and foremost, he'd located his mask, set it comfortably back on his face as he crushed one of the Hogdrogen cans into his lungs and felt the inherent pressure of radiation poisoning ease a fraction. 

Mako felt a bit guilty for it, but his eyes flicked down over that semi-clothed body and he let out another breath of relief as he found no signs of wayward body parts moving.  A chuckle left the brute as he manuvered the other man around on the bed, head actually on pillows and he smirked down at his handiwork, at a deep-in-sleep Junkrat, finally quiet on this too good for them bed. He looked utterly out of place, tanned, damaged body spread out across a white down comforter, careless and without a giggle or a crease if wickedness to his forehead. Jamie _DID_ look close to his age, naturally weathered by life lived in a wasteland and it would have made Mako feel some kind of guilt if he'd been still stuck at that stage but the first time his cohort had made a flirtatious pass at him, that courtesy was out the window. 

Damn this torture, this situation that they'd both silently welcome. Mako crushed another can of Hogdrogen before pulling off his mask and swatting out the lights; a grunt leaving him as he lay down on his 'side' of the bed. This, was where he felt a little guilt, Jamie rolling towards his body and letting out a little noise as they went skin to skin, side-to-side. It made the older man's eye snap shut reflexively and he turned, his arm draped down the length of his own side as he lay facing the other man. 

His husband. _Hah_. His fake lover... 

Eyes cracking back open, the behemoth brushed a hand through his still loose hair before reaching down and palming the side of Jamie's head, fingers going through the coarse flaxen strands he'd so boldly washed earlier. Maybe he could make a thing out of that too... The breath caught in his throat as Junkrat's hand came up and grasped at his wrist, holding him there as he scooched closer. 

"Huh..." Almost wishing for his mask, just for the sweet relief of his gas, Roadhog squeezed his eyes back shut, fingers spreading against that skin he was addicted to touching and let the absurdly comfortable bed sink around him. 

What would really be the harm, if he woke up with his hand spread against the elastic of Junkrat's shorts, if his mouth was pressing warm kisses to an arched neck. Mako's eyes snapped open as his teeth grazed the sleep-salted skin of his cohort, nostrils flared again as a quick gasp shuddered through the body he was holding to his. This was not the first time that they'd woken up too close, legs tangled, arms draped over the other, but it certainly was the first time that Rutledge had woken up to himself so induldged.  

"Ohhhffff..." 

Roadhog pulled his mouth just far enough back off of that throat, his heart thudding in his chest with anxious guilt. 

"Y'don't...you..." Jamie wheezed, tipping his head back against the other's chest. He could feel the searing heat from where their  bodies were pressed together, the nearly unbearable pressure of his bodyguard's dick nudging against him and it was quite a lot to take in at the present moment. 

"...Gonna..." The older man breathed out, lips still barely touching the throat he'd very nearly left a mark on.

"...Huhh..." It was almost a hopeful sound, Jamison biting his bottom lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"...Gonna hafta work... harder'n'at..." Mako panted against the younger man's ear and rolled back, clenching his fists together with how hard he was struggling to keep from rolling back over and crushing the skinny junker to this too comfortable bed. 

"Wait!" 

And he did, Hog pausing as he shifted into a seated position at the edge. He was unmistakeably aroused, glancing down at his tented shorts and then licked the taste of the other on his lips, his cock jumping in response. 

"Wot." It was low and had that edge of ferocity when Roadhog was trying to deter his fellow junker and right now it would be ideal if he could keep Jamie off of his back, he was too... weak at this moment. 

"What'do... How.. do we..." The younger man breathed sitting up on his elbow and staring at that hunched back. "Ah... can't keep pretendin'..." 

Mako hunched even more, eyes squeezing shut harder. He'd fucked this up-- pushed it too far, toyed with the other man a little too hard in the last 24 hours and he'd done fucked up. 

"..."

"S'not... fair. T'act like Ah don't want'cha as bad as Ah do..." Came the meek breath and Roadhog whirled on a dime, the bed groaning with the force of how quickly he moved, how readily he was on his partner. 

"Say that again." 

Jamie's eyes went wide, now on his back and straddled by the great big beast of a man. That dick was pressed against him and the arsonist had to stifle a low giggle, head rolling back as he made eye contact with his fake husband. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR--"

"Not that part, fool. After that." Mako wheezed out, searching that face, eyes narrowed as he stared into the other man, keenly aware of their positioning, with what him pinning Jamie to the bed meant as far as any kind of backpedaling. 

"S'not fair t'keep pretending Ah don't want you, Hoggie..." Jamison breathed out with full confidence, his brows lowered as he shifted beneath the bigger man a bit, attempting a little friction. 

"Say it again." The older man purred, leaning down to close the distance between them, well; almost; a wide grin beginning to split across his face as Jamie sucked in another breath.

"Not fair pretendin' Ah don't love yeh, Makkers..." Jamison murmured, eyes flicking down to that big mouth that had tormented him just a few hours earlier before he booped his nose against the older man's and was rewarded with even more of an upturned smile. 

"Say _THAT_ again..." 

"Sure like me all talky now, all of'a sudden..." Junkrat murmured,  left arm curling around the older man's neck and dragging their mouths together for a light bump of a kiss. It made a giggle burst from his lips, too excited, too much anticipation but Jamie leaned up for another faint touch, this time when the noise left him, Mako pressed down quite a bit harder, stealing his breath finally. Their kisses were well past due, slow but eager presses of skin to skin-- but these gentle gestures hardly lasted more than the few seconds they took to be discovered.  

 Mako was almost growling against that mouth, pulling back with Jamie's bottom lip between his teeth. They... had to stop or things would get too frantic, too fast. He let go with a grunt as he cupped his partner's jaw, bringing their foreheads together. 

"Gotta... Uhh..." He was interrupted by the blonde beneath him drawing his mouth back down for a kiss. The wordless insistence was alarmingly arousing and he was helpless to give into it. If Jamison wanted a kiss who the hell was he to deny him any longer? Hog groaned gratefully against the skinny man beneath him as he felt that needy push of his hips, an eager grind up. He met the thrust with one of his own and hissed at the way they were sliding together, even through cloth. " _Fuck_." The old man wheezed out in a hoarse whisper and the younger arched up harder, shaking with pent up exhiliration. 

"We should... _T-TOTALLY_ do tha'mate..." Jamison moaned against the bigger, fuller lips, grinning at that ever-hidden Hog-face.

"Oh, no-no..."Mako shifted back enough to effectively break out the other's gravitational pull, sitting back on his knees as his hands went to Junkrat's thighs, pulling them flush together again. "Mmm gonna make it proper, make'y m'husband f'real before I give ya a worse limp..." 

The younger junker's brows rose at that, eyes going wide at the grind of Hog's huge dick against his own and it made him feel a little dizzy, shuddering as he tried to match the force of Mako's thrusts. 

"When?" 

"Soon as w'can..." The older man rumbled, still dry-fucking his fellow junker, strangled noises of strain leaving his throat as he banged the bed against the wall. 

"T'day, mate?"

"Mnnhh..f'we c--" Roadhog gave into the overwhelming need crush his mouth to Jamie's, luching forward, one hand sliding to the outside of the younger man's thigh, the other grasping his jaw and moving into his hair. 

The kissing was punctuated by sloppy, bordering hysterical thrusts as the two junkers rocked against each other. Focusing on kissing and breathing and trying to climb to climax was too much to do at once; Mako finding his mouth back at the younger man's throat, panting and sucking and kissing and biting at whatever of the sleep-salted skin he could get his lips on. 

It proved too much for Jamie, a proper wail leaving his mouth as he rocked his head back. 

"Ohhhh, that's-- that's th--hnghh..." 

Mako had to bite down hard, trying hard to hold out as long as he could but to feel Jamie  go breathless beneath him, to know that these quiet quick breaths were finally  because of him and not for just the need to release was shattering his resolve. 

He bit harder on the too-taut muscles of his partner's throat, sparks behind his closed eyes as he came in his shorts, seconds after his beloved amputee and for a few moments of ragged breathing infused silence, they existed in their  stereotypically pubescent glory. 

"...Holy shit, mate..." 

"Mmmh, don't think God was here, luv..."

A laugh barked out of the blonde as he stroked Mako's sweat dampened hair where his head lay in the crook of his neck. 

"Huh, could'a fooled me, think Ah'm still in Heaven..."

The tank lifted his head at that, fixing his partner with a leer of 'really.' but couldn't hold it for long, gazing down at the creature he'd grown to adore beyond comprehension. 

"Yer dumb..." The old man murmured, nose nudging the other man's. 

"Yer fat..." The younger answered, biting his bottom lip as he gazed lazily up. 

"Yer ugly..." Mako purred, brushing his nose affectionately against his someday husband's. 

"Yer old..." Jamie breathed, eyes lidded as he grinned up at that stunning face. 

"Yer noisy..." The tank smirked as he pressed a little peck to those thin lips and felt the inexplicable joy of Jamison's hand against his face. 

"Yer stubborn..." The arsonist smirked against his bodyguard's big mouth, pressed an little answering kiss back. 

"Yer  crazy..." The behemoth rumbled with a chuckle, forehead pressed to the otherman's fivehead. 

" _YER_ CRAZY!" Jamie laughed out suddenly, eyes widening as he grinned up at the man that he'd just nutted against. 

"Yer mine..." Mako murmured, pushing himself up a little to make better eye contact, the touch of their foreheads breaking. 

"I am yers, Makkers..."  Jamison wheezed softly, staring earnestly up into that face. Sure, it had been fun to play and joke and whatnot but to really feel the affection coming freely (no pun intended) from the big brute was more than delightful. It was like a hundred victories rolled into one. 

"I know..."

"DON'T YOU--" Jamie sputtered, his arms flailing before  he grasped roughly at the old man's stubbled cheeks his eyes wild and  wide.  "--SOLO _ME_ , MATE!!!!"

He was answered with a great big laugh booming from the behemoth, one massive hand reaching up to palm at that incredulous face before he sat back up and tugged his skinny partner (lover?) with him. 

"Mmm, y'serious, 'bout th' nuptials?" The arsonist needled, an eyebrow arching as he was hauled into the older man's arms, bridal style and looked pointedly down at him. "Aww.. c'mon, _AH'GOTTA_ be th'wife?!"

"M'not takin' yer last name, mate-- Mako Fawkes sounds like a porn starn name. Jamison Rutledge sounds... _refined_."

Both eyebrows rose at that admission and the aforementioned let out a snort, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"Been thinkin' 'bout that, huh Big'un..." 

"The Rutledges--- sounds better than the Fawkeseses..." 

"It'd only have one 'eses', m'darling!" 

"One 'eses' too many, m'dear."

Jamie giggled at that, wriggling closer to the man he was being held by. 

"M'not dead, y'didn't roll over n'crush me t'death in m'sleep, roit?"

"Not yet."

"Oooh, that's re-assuring..." 

Mako laughed again as he made his way into the bathroom to have a proper shower with his cohort, privately eager at very least to wash the other man's hair again. 

\- - - 

The heist had been moved up due to the precarium of it being likely a bad idea to get certifiably married in a small beach town that they were about to rob blind, after all, both men were adamant about making sure they could make this 'legit'. With the gloriously executed heist (Jamie had convenienty found a way into the building via a vent and gassed he joint while Mako kicked into the doors and blasted to the vaults) behind them, a new (old) vehicle and destination that only Roadhog knew of, had Jamie chatting away pleased as ever in the passenger's seat.

"So are we gonna do it?" 

"Mmh.."

"When'en?"

"Now."

"Now-now?" 

"Mmhm." Came the low grunt from the older man as he pulled up to a small, innoccuius municipal building. 

"Here?"

"Yuh." 

Jamie straightened in his seat, blinking over at the brute, then down at himself. 

"Gotta get a shirt on 'en?"

"M'thinkin' so..." Having premediated this, the tank was already wearing civilian clothes, a pair of jeans he considered almost lucky (for having lasted this long) and a simple dress shirt in such a light pink, it almost looked white. The long glance from Jamison and his flatline of a mouth made the older man snort. "Wot."

"You planned this, huh."

"Y'think? C'mon, we got shit t'do..." Mako rumbled, crushing a can of Hogdrogen into his mask before pulling it off. 

"Oh yeah? Ohhh... Oh yeah! Mmm, th'married people stuff..." The arsonist murmured with a grin, watching his soon-to-be-husband tuck his mask away somewhere in the back seat and pull back with a long sleeved polo in his hands. 

"Mmm, put this on, eh?"

"Man, Ah'm marryin' up, **BIG** time!!!" Jamie laughed, struggling into the shirt while Mako shook his head with a snort, checking for his wallet and pulling the keys from the ignition. 

"Y'ready---" The words failed to pass his lips as he looked at the nearly stuck blonde and let out another sigh, this time with a smile as he pulled it down easily for his lover. "Now, are y'ready?"

"As Ah'll ever be, mate!" 

The tension was high and sudden as the car doors slammed shut, Mako reaching out blindly for the other's hand, feeling only slight relief as his fingers were grasped. Was this happening? _Should_ it be?? Did he want to spend the rest of his life very possibly being infuriated by a loud mouthed maniac? Did he want to be looking after the cretin? Sleeping with him, holding him? Washing his hair? Making his tea and sharing meals? Tinkering with his prosthetics? 

"You okay?" Jamie breathed out meekly, holding onto the behemoth's arm as he stared up at the glassy, glossy-eyed, near-breech of tears look in the other man's eyes. 

"Yuh." The older man gulped out, inhaling sharply through his nose as he swiped at his eyes, then reached back for his wallet and slapped it down on the counter. "Just.. yuh." And rang the bell for the clerk to come service them. 

A soft noise eeked out of the slightly shorter man and both were greeted by an aloof looking clerk who hardly raised her eyebrows at them. 

"What can I help you gentlmen with today?" 

"Marriage."

"Two forms of identification from each of you and 45 Credits please." 

The arsonist let out a low giggle of surprise, eyebrows raising at how actually _CHEAP_ it was to do, heck, they could have gone legit quite a while ago! Mako disengaged their arms to rifle through his wallet, offering both of their photo ids and a few other forged cards he'd collected for various reasons over the age. 

They waited in silence as their information was tapped into the computer system, both feeling a little anxiety over using their legal names versus some convenient alias... This needed to be official.

"Are we hyphenati--"

"No. He'll be taking mine." Roadhog interrupted, reaching back down to take his soon to be husband's hand in his. Jamie's head whipped up to the brute he was standing next to but he didn't resist grinning at that, a little smirk on his lips. He'd use Fawkes as his middle name, then. 

A tablet with their information on this 'official document' was offered to them to revise for corrections and Mako took a deep breath, feeling that strong emotional urge welling in him and nodded, pushing it back.

"S'fine." He managed to croak and had his hand and arm squeezed in response, his almost-husband being particularly attentive and he sucked in another noise, reaching up to wipe at his eyes again. 

"Please sign here." 

It was so simple, wasn't it? A scribble of letters from each of them, a receipt for cash paid and the clerk turned back to the computer for a moment. 

"I just have to notorize and stamp this and we will be all set-- if there are any ceremonial words you'd like to share, by all means." And she excused herself to produce a legitmate copy of the paperwork for them to keep. 

" _Mako_..." 

A noise close to a sob left the older man and he shifted, turning to face his partner, cheeks openly wet as he reached to grasp at Jamie's narrow face. 

"M'so happy right  now, Jamison. Can't even tell yuh.." His smile was rare, glorious and grand, eyes shining with spent and ready to be spent tears. The gaze made the arsonist feel struck, a soft noise leaving his throat before he heaved forward, arms wrapping as best they could around his behemoth and pressed his already wet face into his chest. Jamie shook with his sudden and overwhelmed sobbing, squeezing the bigger man harder as his back was pat, his head was nuzzled. 

When he was able to pull back and breath, the skinny junker gazed up with ruddy cheeks, tears and boogers running down his face, quickly remedied with the back of his hand as the clerk walked back up. Jamie found himself tugged warmly to his bodyguard's side and let out a sigh as he hugged closer. 

"There you go. As of--" She glanced at her watched, an eyebrow arching. "1:56PM, you two are legally Mr. and Mr. Rutledge. Congratulations on your nuptials, gentlemen." The woman offered a little smile at them, head tipping as the turned in their embrace and kissed for a chaste moment, long enough for a soft 'aww' to finally leave the municipal worker before she cleared her throat.  

"Mm..." Mako, ever the responsible man pulled back with a grunt, is eyes still wet  but lidded as he half-grinned down at his husband. Oooh, that was different and he blindly grabbed at the paperwork. "Thanks." Before turning and grasing his partner's prosethtic hand as they walked out of the little basic building as a family. 

"Ehehe...s'not that different, is it'en..." The younger man murmured, eyebrow arching as he was escorted to the passenger's side of the car and the door was opened for him. "Weeellllllll, guy could get used'ta this sorta treatment, s'like we paid 45 Creds fer chivalry..."

"Wait until later..." Came the almost dubious sounding retort and Junkrat uttered out a low giggle, tearing off the polo as soon as his door was shut for him. He stared over at the driver's side door, breathing heavily already through his nose in anticipation, leering at Mako as soon as he opened the door. 

"So... that really happened'en, huh... Got no rings though..." The arsonist murmured, almost petulant sounding. 

"I got plenty."

"Y'know wot Ah'mean though... hate t'say it but Ah'd prolly lose it..."

"Mmm, probably." The behemoth rumbled with a shrug, tearing out of the parking lot. He was well more than eager to get them to their new hotel, he'd booked a honeymoon suite outright this time, trying not to come off too trite on the phone with his eagerness. "Wouldn't mind just  gettin' ya a new one as y'lose 'em..." 

" _OOoh_ , wanna tag me, eyyy?"

"Gonna... Later."

A higher pitched giggle left the scrawny junker and he grinned, holding up his left hand, examining it between them. 

"Could fair to have some shiny things..."

"Mmm." The tank rumbled out, snatching that hand and laced his fingers greedily with the long digits, the side of his mouth turning up into the same sort of smile that he'd had in the municipal building. 

"Mmm indeed... m'very old mate..." Jamie flexed his fingers around the older man's and leaned back in his seat, sighing through his nose. "Yer a sappy shite too."

"Lookit m'shirt. I _LIKE_ this shirt..." Mako rumbled back, tipping his head down towards his facial fluid marked shirt, sweat, tears and mucus  right on the curve of his belly and tsked. 

"Aww..s'fine honey..." The arsonist said with an almost tease in his voice, eyes flicking guiltily to his partner, husband now-- "--s'okay Ah said that, right?"  

He was answered with his hand being squeezed, then yanked over to the midpoint where the back of his palm could be wetly kissed. 

"'course it is... Wanna hear y'scream it later..."

Jamie's face went red at that, lips pursing as it dawned on him what Mako was getting at.

"Ohhh... we're gonna _DO_ it, eyyyyyyy??" Junkrat's hand was squeezed again before it was let go and the brute began to reach back for his mask, nodding for his husband (ha!) to grab the wheel for a second as he tugged it into place and sighed out a deep breath. 

"Gonna ruin y'fer a few days. Big time." The older man rumbled out of his mask, grateful for having the shield from how hard he was smirking at the prospect. "Gonna give ya'double-limp..." Mako teased, smirking he reached over and palmed the other's head, stroking back his hair. "Dont'cha worry... I'll be gentle..." 

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHA, Ohhhh, Makkersss... that's th'richest shite ever... Mmmhhh, y'll be cryin' the whole time, treatin' me like I'm made outta foine china..." 

"Chh-- _YOU'LL_ be screamin th' whole time, gettin' us kicked outta this fancy ass place in a second.." 

The arsonist leaned forward in his seat, grasping the big pink forearm of his partner. **_ACTUAL_** partner... brows raised as he grinned at the masked man. 

"...Y'got us a fancy place, eyyy?"

"...S'our honeymoon... F'real this time." Mako murmured, almost sounding a little humbled by the reality of it. "Should be good enough fer us..." The brute knew it would be, this place had stuck out as particularly special, with it's privacy and grand space. Pre-ordered meals for the three days they'd be there to destroy the joint, quite a bit more space than the last place and only footsteps to the sea. 

"Ooohh... Spoilin' me..."

" _BEEN_ spoilin' you, luv..." The older man replied with a bit of a smirk, as he turned off of the main road they were on, down a dirt road that led down a long decline. 

"Ehehehehehe... Shame... we didn't do this sooner, Hoggie o'mine..."

"Stubborn."

" _YES_ , YOU _ARE_ QUITE, AREN'TCHA!!!" Jamison yelled at the other, his face still all grins as he gazed at that masked profile. 

He was answered by a snort and one large hand reaching up to obscure that rubbery face, stifling the stream of noise from the skinny junker. 

"Timed just fine."

"Mmm... Gonna take some toime t'get used'ta bein' 'Mr. Jamison Rutledge'... butcha were right..." The blonde breathed against those fingers, rubbing his face against Mako's palm. "Does sound good..." The older man pat his partner's cheek lightly before his hand found the steering wheel and he sighed. "Feels good too." 

"Told ya." 

There was silence for a few moments as they made it down to the bottom of the dirt roat and Jamie let out a surprised breath -- "Hooooooley dooooley.... Oh... Makkers, this is..." 

"S'almost good enough fer ya, Jammers..." 

"... _JAMMERS_!!!" The demolitionist let out a shrill squeak of the newfound pet name and flung himself at the brute as he parked their car at the far end of the little lot, squeezing the masked bodyguard before pulling back enough to eye him through the little round window.

"Y'love me bunches, huh." 

A few nods, Mako pulling the keys from the ignition as he tipped his head towards the other's. 

"Ah love yeh too." Jamie breathed, mustering as much sincerity as he could before he pulled back and wrenched his door open. 

"Wait."

"Ehhh?"

 The blonde fixed his masked bodyguard with a long look, eyes almost narrowed as he let out a breath. Holy shit, this had happened, finally. Their pseudo matching bags retrieved from the back of the car had Mako moved smoothly to open his partner's door wider, offering both his discarded shirt and his hand. 

"C'mon, Mr.Rutledge." 

"Ehehehe... Y'know..." Junkrat pulled on the shirt with little effort outside of the vehicle, sliding his hand into that giant paw, grinning as glanced from their hands to his husband and bumped the door shut with his ass. "...Figgered it might a little... Ah dunno... Weird or summat but this is all right..." The younger man murmured, voice tilting up with surprise equal to the amazement his new spouse by not him cracking his terrible joke for once. "...Y'know, since Ah'm not."

_There_ it was. 

The brute shook his head but his mask was muffling his low laugh and pulled it off, tucking it into his pack before tying back his hair. 

"Mmm, like it down, so rugged..." Jamison teased, reaching back out to grab his partner's hand as the two walked into their hotel for the first time together, instead of one gradually after the other. 

Jamie stood in mild awe of his husband, holding onto his arm, grinning but unable to keep the adored look from his face as Hog took care of business. Really did seem like he'd put a great deal of thought into this, the extra hundred creds he'd slipped the man at the desk had not gone unnoticed either. 

"A picture, gentlemen?" 

"Ehh?"

"Mmhm.." 

"It's one of the courtesies of our establishment, a little memento to remind you of how fabulous your stay was here."

"Huh, this place might be bit posh fer me..."

"It is." The older man purred, teasing his partner as they followed the simple directions of the consierge, taking two steps back and looking 'natural'. A big arm curled around the smaller man, both of them smiling before Jamie reached up to yank at his husband's hairtie. 

They'd find that the kind gentleman had taken two pictures, one of Mako gawking down at his husband, hair half undone and Jamison grinning wildly with his tongue barely in his mouth back up at him with red-eye... The second, however showed Mr and Mr Rutledge smiling together, curled in an rare, affectionate pose (fortunately for Junkrat, they'd get both copies at his behest, cherishing them equally).

"Gentlemen, again, congratulations on your marriage! We are so pleased that you chose us as your  celebration destination! Your room is naturally the honeymoon suite, first floor all the way at the end of the winding hall. Privacy and all." The conciegerge held out two keys, the gold lettering on the tags making Jamie scoff. 

"Yes, the honeymoon suite is also known as 2F, in the event that you need a spare set of keys..."

"Two--Eff---!!?!? " Junkrat was doing his damndest to stifle himself, barely smothering a giggle before the keys were taken by his husband, he was nearly shaking from glee. "AH LOIKE TO--" he was met with a narrow eyed almost-glare, instantly shutting his mouth as Mako turned to face him. "..Err.." 

"Thanks." It was a simple gesture but the consierge seemed pleased with the courtesy, well and the hundred cred bill from earlier, the young man having the foresight to have their bags hustled off as he was busy taking their pictures. "Huh... Whassat..." He rumbled suddenly, pointing down at the floor with an arched eyebrow. 

"Wha?"

An arm curled beneath Jamison's thighs, the tank scooping him up far too easily into  bridal position, a grin set on his broad face and a noise of surprise gurgled out of the arsonist before he wound his arms around his husband's thick neck. 

"Ohohohoh, gonna  do it roit, ey mate?"

"Mmmh, gonna hafta be carrying'yer ass outta here when I'm dont with'ya..." Came the rumble from the brute, side of his mouth turned up in a smirk.  

"Best not be talkin' a big game, big'un..."

Mako raised an eyebrow, letting out a low laugh as he led the way to their room, glancing from Jamison down the long winding hallway. 

"Could get used'ta this too, darlin'..."

"Like I don't carry y'enough."

"Never like this..." 

"Mmm... not unless I had'ta... Too tempting." Roadhog admitted easily as he marched down the long cooridor, holding the meager weight in his arms with finesse. 

"Mmm, been slow burnin' fer me, Ah been makin' ya smoulder, huh..." 

"'Bout as long as y'started showin' off yer ass, humpin' stuff..." Mako rumbled out, voice pitched a little lower. "Relentlessly humpin'..."

"Y'll find out that's one of me nicknames!" 

"M'well aware... Got eyes."

Jamie snorted at that, twiring his organic fingers in his bodyguard's loose hair. 

"Ya love me?"

"Mmm."

"Haven't said it yet." 

The behemoth cleared his throat, glancing at the door at the end of the hallway, before looking back down at his expectant partner. 

"...Wanna show ya."

A little noise of surprise left the arsonist's throat, brows raising a bit while his cheeks colored. That was not entirely what he'd been expecting as an answer but would be immensely promising. 

"Wantcha t'show me..." The younger man was finally able to breathe out, pulling at those unbound locks with little insistence, his face turned up for a kiss. The look almost had Mako laughing, his ever-grinning cohort's eyes lidded, brows lifted, lips pursed, his pointy chin tilted up and it was somewhere between absurd and adorable, turned out to be absolutely endearing . He managed to stifle himself, pressing a peck to that pursed mouth, smiling as he held up Jamie with only one arm, searching through his pockets for the keys. 

"How y'gonna show me, Makkers..." The skinny junker purred, grinning a little too hard as he pressed his forehead against his partner's round chin. 

"How'dya think." The lock clicked open, both men mildly eager to scope out their digs. 

"Holy flaming tower of shite, wouldja JUST!!" Jamison barked out, nearly leaping out of his bodyguard's arms and thudding to the floor. " **THERE'S  HOT TUB--- ROIT NEAR THE EFFIN' BED!!!!** " He shrieked, pointing at round fixture in the middle of the room, then a few yards over, close the glass wall that faced the sea and back, then to his partner, who was unbuttoning his dress shirt carefully. "Ehhh..."

"Let's try it 'en." Mako murmured casually, like having a hot tub in a bedroom was common place. (It was, in these higher-end places that they never went to). 

"Yuh... Now? Roit now...?" Jamison breathed out, eyebrows raising as he watched his brute shrug out of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

"Mmhh..."His reply sounded more like a grunt than an actual word, eyes fixed on his husband. What a surreal thought, that this was finally legit. That there was no ruse right now, except for the name the room was booked under-- and that was only out of concern for their alibis and not being tracked down in the event that they did infact destroy this room.

"Yaaassir! Roit away!" The arsonist barked out, throwing off the longsleeved shirt before going to work on his shirts, trying not to giggle with anticipation. "Ehehehheh..."

"Wot?"

"M'excited!!"

"Fer wot?"

Jamie glanced over at the approaching man, brows raised at how fast he was naked-- not that he was complaining. 

"Fer you, mate... " Came his murmur, mock tsking before his shorts hit the floor with a noisy clang.  

"Wot's so great about me...?"  Mako rumbled, leaning over the opposite side of the hot tub to turn it on, glancing over at his husband as the water started to fill the bath. 

"Huh! Ach! Chh! Wuh! Where'ta _START_ , mate?!" The arsonist managed after a series of scoffs and sputters, twisting off his leg and tossing it (it was a long shot, but he was quite the tosser) to their foolishly wide bed without a particular worry that it would get damaged. Right now, he was more interested in climbing into this miracle piece of porcelain, his cheeks coloring as Mako climbed in after him, the water already displacing to more than half-full. Convenient. The prosthetic arm was flicked off with ease, tossed blindly towards the california king bed and neither wasted any time closing the distance between them. 

Sure, they'd been nude in front of one another, rather recently as it were, but there was no pretense, no more pussyfooting. Jamie glided towards his husband, already smiling too widely his waist was grasped under the water and he was pulled flush against the big brute's belly. 

"Y'were sayin...?"

"Mmmh?" The arsonist ran a hand back through his hair, smiling his dazzling smile up at his soon to be lover. 

"'bout how great I am... Jesus, Jamison, somethin' on yer mind? Seem awful distracted..." Mako teased, his hands sliding straight to the each ass cheek and he squeezed, pulling his husband closer. 

"Oofff...uhh..Heheh..." 

"Mmmh?" The brute tipped his head forward, brushing nose against the younger man's cheek as Jamie's hand slid into his hair.

"Got a lot on m'mind..."

"Can't be that much..."

"... _Hey_!" Jamie balked at that, lower lip sticking out as his brow furrowed petulantly, the ready cocky reply on his tongue stolen as the older junker tipped his head forward and took a kiss from him. Mako sighed through his nose as he felt the other man relax against him. 

"Mmm... Y'like bein' married t'me, huh?" The tank murmured against his partner's lips, echoing the coy words uttered only days earlier. 

"Well... _y'know_..." The arsonist swallowed, rolling his hips forward into that soft, submerged belly. "Has its perks." He breathed, unable to resist a smile as he pressed his mouth back to his husband's. 

These were the kisses that had been stifled every time there had been a pause during moment to fill, the times both men were too stubborn to give in. These were _THOSE_ kisses, each one searing, lasting a little longer than the one before. As if the kisses weren't distracting enough, having Mako's big fingers grasping at his ass, massaging him apart was making Jamie feel almost light-headded, the blonde having to break their mouths apart to suck in a shuddery breath. 

"Yer... so... _good_ at this..." Junkrat panted out, eyes locked on his partner's mouth before he glanced lazily up to meet his gaze, rocking shallowly against his very soon to be lover and his massive hands.

"Gonna have y'praising me fer a lot more things when I'm done with ya." The older man purred, giving no warning as one of his fingers grazed along the crack of the other's ass, smirking as he felt both the clench and Jamison clutch his hair harder. 

"Hhnn..s'at s-so... ooohh... _hooley_... yer ah.. y'know whatcher doin' huh..." 

"Mmhh..." Mako grunted out, locking his jaw together as he began to graze his finger back and forth against his lover's slice of skin, pressing his middle finger against that warm pucker. "Yer gonna do some work now, okay?"

"Yuhhh... S'at... yer cock?"

"No... no it's my finger... " The older man let out a hearty laugh at the panicked look that crossed his cohort's features, Jamison letting out a noisy breath as he shifted his ass back, rubbed himself against that digit. 

"Fuck me, mate, Ah'm screwed..."

"All'a that, Jammers..." 

"Heh... Ah.. Ah got this, Makkers... M'gonna make ya a foine husband..."

"Y'already are... Have been..." Mako admitted, lifting his unencumbered hand from the water to stroke at the other's cheek,  brushing the wiry blonde hair back from his face. "Been so good t'have y'with me..." 

The arsonist sucked in a gasp, eyes widening at how the words had him relaxing enough to push down on that finger a fraction. 

"Hnn... Aah... Hog... yer so fulla it..."

"Yer about t'be.." He countered quickly, grasping Jamison's chin, drawing their gazes together. "Mean it though... S'too easy to love y' and even harder not to..." 

"Oooo, y'mmmh... y'said it!" 

"Mmm... I love you, Junkrat..." Roadhog rumbled out, smiling a little at both the sensation of saying it aloud and the way his husband grinned up at him. (Not to mention, it was a fair distraction to wiggle his finger a bit deeper.) 

"Huhhh...ohhh... Say it again, Hoggie..."

"Heh-heh-heh..." The aforementioned tipped his mouth against his husband's cheek, biting at his jaw before he exhaled the demanded words, feeling too good in this tub already. "Mmmh... Love you Jamie..." 

"Nnhhhh....Yessss..." The skinny junker shuddered against the body he was pressed against, thighs trembling as he endeavored to spread his legs wider, shifting down and then fractionally back up... "Ooofff..." 

"Mmm... That's good... That's good... Gonna need more'a that, pet." Mako purred softly, working his finger deeper, breath panting out of the behemoth as he felt his husband clench around him. " _Ohhh... Jamie._.." The older man sucked in a deep breath, head rolling back with a sigh as he tried to push deeper. " _Touch me_." 

It was a gentle command but one that made the skinny man lift his head with a dazed look, wetting his lips as he glanced pointedly down and managed a little smirk, perching his half-arm against his husband's shoulder before he reached under the water to blindly seek his cock. 

It had only been a few days between admitting that their ruse could go on no longer and this moment, only two nights between rutting on that squishy bed and right now. Hell, they'd not been able to get beyond kissing and rubbing with sophmoric need against the other. The friction was wonderful but it only built the anticipation of actually getting to touch the other. 

"Mmmhh... y'really..hhh.. are'a big'un, huh..." The arsonist panted out,  curling his hand as far around Mako's prick as he could as the brute's finger moved shallowly inside of him. "This is...uhmazin'..." 

"S'just th'warm up..." Mako grunted, pressing his face against the crook of his husband's neck as he was stroked. "Hhhgod... Can't wait t'make yuh scream..." The older man growled, biting at Jamison's throat as began to move his finger with more fluidity, sliding with a bit more ease... "Know y'want it..."

"Want you..." 

"Need you..." The brute countered, biting down on his lover's neck to stifle any more foolish shit from pouring out of his mouth but the gasps from the skinny junker were worth the mild embarassment at being sentimental. "...Thought I was gonna be alone f'ever...Nnnh.." His cock was squeezed a little too hard at that, Jamie shaking his head in response. 

"Nooo..."

"Then you...mmh... just had'ta... show yer... goddamn pretty face..." Roadhog growled out, inhaling against the other's neck, his breath exhaled as a groan. 

"Oooohh... y'think Ah'm pretty?" Jamison teased with a gasp as his bodyguard withdrew his finger; the blonde tipping his head back to bat his eyelashes at his husband. It was enough space for the older man to press his mouth ravenously to the other's narrow lips, both hands sliding up to cup the blonde's face as he slid his tongue too easily into the other's mouth, grateful (For once) for how vocal his companion was being. The arsonist's hand left his bodyguard's prick and the bigger man stirred almost too quickly, the water sloshing over the edges. 

"Bed."

"Y'sure?"

"Bed. _Now_."

"Right-o,"

This was almost a race, the two men moving with haste as Mako climbed out of the tub, water displacing almost to below half almost comically. The behemoth plucked his partner out of the water, taking the few steps to the bed with a grunt. It was a silly, familiar gesture to toss the skinny man down to the mattress, but it was stunning sight to see a soon-to-be fuck-flushed face, body shiny and slippery from the water. The brute couldn't keep the look of adoration from his face, shaking his head from side to side, as if the sight was too good to be true. 

"Get on yer belly." 

"Mmh... wanna get on yer bel-- mmmff..." As soon as his cock touched the down comforter, Jamie's hips snapped forward with urgency; his dick grinding into the mattress as he obeyed the older junker. 

"Ya will." Was all Mako managed as he knelt on the of the bed, smirking inwardly as they both stuck to the silky white blankets, his hands eager to grasp at Jamison's narrow ass and spread him apart to behold. "Agh... look'at'cher..." Came the appreciative wheeze from the older junker, eyes lidding as he watched the skinny youth clench. 

"Uh--hhhh...." Junkrat's voice broke as he clenched at the bedding, struck with a sense of delerium as his bodyguard's fingers spread him apart. "Oohohoooohohohooo... wot'cha...hnn.." 

"Wotcha think.." Roadhoad panted too close to that pucker, allowing himself a grin as he pulled his lover's ass apart farther. "Mmh, think ya winked at me..."

"Sh--shut it.."

"Mmmhh... gonna eatcha up, make y'squeal.."

"Ughhh... gonna make m'COME!!" Jamie did, in fact squeal out as his partner's mouth pressed against his skin, tongue touched the clench of muscle. "HOOLEY-DOOLEY!!!!" The blonde shrieked, his hair almost instantly drying as he clawed against the bed and the wiry locks burst into flames. "AAHHH!!! W--WHH--" Was all the junker could wail as he licked, Mako's tongue pushing against his innately resisting muscle. 

The brute could do nothing but moan hungry, eager noises against his husband's narrow ass, his eyelids fluttering shut as he struggled not to rut into nothing, needing to get his dick into the arsonist in the worst way. 

"AHhhfff--!!!" The younger junker was wholly inarticulate so far, this being the best way to effectively shut him up and it was well worth the risk of going for it. Jamie's hand clawed at the sheets, sweat already beading on his enflamed forehead as he was eaten. 

The breathless noises that Jamie was gasping out were overwhelming to listen to, every flick of his tongue, every nibble made a new noise yelp from the arsonist and it was making Mako's cock HURT. He pulled back from that heated aperture, a thin line of saliva connecting them for a fraction of a moment before the brute grasped at his cock and hissed at even his own touch. 

"Yer gonna need these, darl..." 

The old bugger squeezed himself, a snort huffing out of his nose before he shifted to fetch the hapazardly discarded prosthetics, moving quickly to toss Jamie's arm to his head as he deftly slid his husband's false leg back into place and stroked his hand heavily up his thigh, to cup his cock. Junkrat'd been barely able to get his arm back in place to hold himself up before he shuddered forward, another noise bubbling out of him as he was groped. 

"Ahhh..ta'.." He moaned out as he slumped onto his face, holding up a thumb in affirmation. 

"Hnn.. don't thank me just yet, luv."  Mako huffed, hands sliding down over the other's strong thighs.. "-- get on yer back, I wanna watch yer face while I destroy ya..." 

"Big talk..." Jamie panted, moving with the big hands lifting him. This would the proper first time they'd be formally exposed, the arsonist smirking just a bit as his cock sprung into place as he adjusted himself on his back. "Like wotcha see, mate? S'yers, y'bought it." 

"Without even tryin' it, too..."  Roadhog smirked as hovered over his cohort, sucking in a deep breath as his hands slid down from shoulders, over pecs, down the hollow abdomen to those sharp hips that he pinned to the mattress. "Looks good'nuff t'me... Prime even..."

A giggle eeked out of the younger man, hips shuddering as he struggled against Mako's grip and let out another laugh mingled with a whine. 

"Beautiful, maybe..." 

"First pretty, now'm beautiful, huh? Y'must really love me..."

"Married ya..."

"Say it again, Mako..." 

The older man sucked in a deep breath, feeling weakened by the command, from the top of his head down to the tips of his black painted toes. He was reckless when it came to this fool and was an absolute slave to his whims. Great big fingers moved to press the younger man high on his shoulders, presenting the ass he'd just devoured. 

"Love you, Jamison Rutledge... loudmouthed fool'a mine better live up ta'yer name..."

"Better make me, 'en!"  The blonde barked out, his abdomen tensing as his those dangerous hands moved to his ass, spreading him apart too easily. 

"Yer askin' fer it, boy."

"Oh, he can hear!" 

"Mmm... Loud an' clear..." Came the hoarse grunt as Mako shifted on his knees, a thumb sliding against that still slick hole, his left hand gratefully grasping his already weeping cock. 

Roadhog was mostly quiet but for the soft grunts he was barely able to contain, struggling to keep control of himself-- this was finally happening and he grazed his other thumb over the blunt tip of his dick, inhaling sharply as he rutted forward, pressing the purpling head of his prick to that well-ready hole. 

Holding his breath, Roadhog's focus was stuck on watching himself slowly sink into the skinny man who was shaking beneath him, eyebrows raising as he continued to press in with less resistance than expected. Surely, Junkrat had been experimenting with himself and somehow not making a scene about it. 

"Hhn.." What a thought -- Mako slowed  inching his thick shaft forward, panting already. "Y'prepped fer me..." He managed to wheeze, glancing up to that flushed face; Jamie already a sweating mess as he shuddered back against the bed. 

"Y--Yhh---"

"Fucked yerself, wanting fer this cock without even seein'm..." 

"Hh--" The smaller junker could only exhale, a pleading look crossing his face mingled with all of the restraint he could muster to stifle himself from screaming out or saying something asinine. Yes, he'd messed around, gotten something nearly close to Hog's finger in him--- but this was much different, it was well hotter, more alive. 

"Y'are beautiful, Jamie, lookatcha..." 

"Aghhhh... Mak--Nnhh..." 

"Say my name." The older man ordered, feeling his forehead dampen with sweat as he strained with filling up his husband with his meat. 

"Uhhhhh..." 

"Say it." Roadhog hissed, hips snapping forward and his dick felt like it was being grabbed, pulled by the velvety muscles of his lover's rectum, "Hrrhh.." 

"F--fuck..."

A chuckle rumbled out of the brute as he shoved forward and braced his hands on either side of his partner's head, then gasped at how perfect all of this felt, the embrace of this man, finally taking him, made his toes curl with pleasure. 

"S--S'not m'name..." Mako moaned out, pulling back as far as he could before pounding forward, huffing out his breath as he started into a quick rhythm of slamming himself against the smaller man, smashing him into the bed already. Gazing down was beyond difficult, the older junker shuddering as he rolled forward, every thrust earning a whine from his husband. 

"S'Mako... Y'husband..."

"Ahhnnn... M'husss--" Tears were in the younger junker's eyes as he was railed; the sensation of being physically occupied by another human was making him a failure at articulation, but he tried none the less, whimpering out a weak 'Ko-ooohhhh' as the older man thrust into him. 

"So---hh-- quiet.." The brute moaned out, one hand moving to press at the side of his husband's head, cupping his skull as he slammed in and out, sure that every in-thrust would be the one that finally milked his orgasm from him. Watching Jamie's whole body clench, from his eyes, to the way his shoulders hunched, his tensed arms, bucking hips-- the way his cock bounced back from being pressed against his abdomen by Mako's big belly was utterly intoxicating. "Say it." He managed to growl, grinding all the way forward into his lover, pinning the younger man to the bed. 

"Aaghh--!!" Noting that he'd incidentally pushed the air from Jamie with his mass, the behemoth pulled back enough for the blonde to offer a ragged gasp before rubbing his face into the hand against his cheek and moaning out the requested name. "Roadhogggg..."

"Uuahh--!!" Caught off guard (though he should have known better), the aforementioned let out another groan mingled with a laugh, pulling back only to hammer forward; a steady wail leaving Junkrat as he resumed clawing at the bedding, tears officially streaming from the corners of his eyes with how savagely he was being nailed. This great big bed with it's gorgeous, ornate wooden headboard slammed relentlessly against the wall, it's thunder just barely an echo of how hard Jamison was getting fucked. 

The sight was properly too much, the tank feeling a wave of pained delerium hit him as he watched his husband (!!!) seize harder and froze, pulling out and squeezing his dick at the base, trying to hold off for a few more seconds but he knew he'd gone beyond the point of no return. 

Jamie's voice had broken, a weak moan leaking from his lips as he groped for his own dick, flattening it to his abdomen (Hog had noted this for future reference) as he began to come, eyes squeezed shut, forehead creased. All of this in a matter of seconds and  next was Mako releasing the grip on his shaft, head rolling back as ejaculated against the other man, spattering his already semen covered stomach (and chest) with more. 

A low, almost crude sounding chuckle rumbled out of the older junker, sitting back on his knees before he dropped his hand against his husband's sticky abdomen and rubbed seed together, then pat the younger man's belly with a smirk. 

"Mmmh," 

Then wiped his hand on the bedding and laydown beside his 'tsking' partner, unprepared for the blonde to immediately roll against him, a smirk on his lips as well. 

"S'at all y'got?" Jamie managed to murmur after clearing his throat, eyes shut and forehead pressing against one of his partner's soft tit's. 

"S'all y'could handle, Jammers."

"Mmheheh... Jammers..." The arsonist murmured, shuddering again as an aftershock jolted through him. "Yer cock's huuuuuge, mate..."

"I know."

Another tsk, but from a tired mouth and the spent blonde tipped his head back against the arm that was curled around him, cracking an eye open to find his bodyguard gazing down at him, reaching forward to wipe the wetness from his face.  

"Y'did perfect. Yer perfect."

"Half-perfect." Jamison corrected, burying his face against Mako's chest again, inhaling the strong smell of their mixed cum, the sweat that had bubbled to the surface of their skin. "Seein' as Ah'm not all rig--mfgfhhfff!!!" 

It was easy to flex his arm and smoosh Rat's face into his chest, smothering this most annoying line and for what it was worth, felt pretty good to be able to let go and have his brat of a partner go liquid against him. 

"Foine, Ah'll spare y'this time..." The arsonist murmured after a few moments with a yawn, sighing out his breath as he shut his eyes. "Gonna... need'ta shower or some shite, ey?" 

"Mmmhh..." Was all Jamie heard as he drifted quickly to sleep; something about the combination of being loved and spent was a little too much for a conscious Junkrat to process at this moment. 

When he DID wake up the first time, it was to a warm washcloth on his belly, cleaning off the dried evidence of their fornication, to which the younger man made a noise and rolled over, hugging his pillow before  his bodyguard could finish. The second time, had the arsonist stretching across an all but empty bed, then hopping up to get friendly with the lavatory. 

"Mmhh.." An eyerub after wandering out of the bathroom, (this nice fancy room was awfully bright with that glass wall n'all) and Jamie still unable to open his eyes fully. 

"S'noon." Came the low rumble from the tank, seated on one of the loveseats facing their of the ocean, a tumbler of boba held loosely in his right hand. "Got'cher tea--" Mako murmured as the other man stumbled towards him, reaching for the cup as his bodyguard's hand came to slide against his back. "--husband." 

THAT had Jamie's eyes opened wide, a double blink as he moved to sit across his partner's lap and pressed an overjoyed hug to glorious body, squeezing Roadhog just as hard (well almost) as he was being squeezed. This wasn't a con or a joke this time. Not a tease, Makkers was his, they'd finally gone legit. 

\- - -

Epilogue 

\- - -

"Y'know..." A loud pop of bubble gum and Hana glanced across the arcade to where the older man was perched infront of one of the patchimari machines, adding to a growing pile of ufo's he'd 'hooked' in the claw-grab game. "Y'guys already act like you're married, I mean, you're dating right?"

"Aww, hell naw, we didn't really date--" Junkrat murmured, rubbing a the back of his head before swirling what was left of his tea. "--but we is married, been fer like-- EY HOGGY!!"

He was answered with a grunt, the brute not looking up from the claw machine. 

"HOW LONG WE BEEN MARRIED AGAIN?"

Mako shrugged giving momentary thought to this before holding up one finger, then resumed his game. 

"Ehhh, 'bout a year er so 'en!" 

D.Va gaped, blinking between the husky patchimari addict and the man she was sitting across from at the digital ping-pong table. 

"Seriously?

"Mmmyup!"

"No... rings?"

"Aww, c'mon mate, he's gotta ton of 'em, we got tattoos instead, " Junkrat chirped, hopping up and turning  to jut his hip towards the gamer. 

"NO." Boomed across the second floor of the arcade and all functioning heads whipped towards the masked tanker, who was still deeply engrossed in his patchimari-ing. 

"I was just gonna--"

"DON'T."

"Ughhh, foine--- y'kill-joy."

D.Va blinked between them again and grinned a smile that couldn't possibly have been bigger,  elbows on the table and chin in her hands. 

"Tell. Me. _Everything_." 

"Okay!" 

Ever ready to hear the sound of his own voice and regale a tale of romance for the ages, Jamie hopped back into his seat, only to be hooked by his husband and dragged away from the teenager with a loud-- 

**"NO!!!** "

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
